Dwergenwoud
is een Wereld in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Het is gebaseerd op de Disney film Sneeuwwitje en de Zeven Dwergen. Het is de eerste wereld die bezocht word door Ventus. Omgeving en Gebieden Een deel van de wereld is het huisje van de dwergen wat gebaseerd is op de film Sneeuwwitje en de Zeven Dwergen, wat Disney's eerste geanimeerde film was. Dit maakt het de oudste animatiefilm verwerkt tot een wereld in de serie. Het is echter niet het oudste werk van Walt Disney wat een wereld heeft, aangezien Tijdloze Rivier gebaseerd is op Steamboat Willie. Na het passeren van het Huisje op de Open Plek, kom je in het Diepe Woud. Aan de andere kant ligt de Bloemenweide. Ga je langs het veld, dan kom je op de Binnenplaats van het kasteel van de gemene Koningin. Aan de rechterkant van het kasteel, langs de wensput, zit een doorgang naar de Ondergrondse Waterweg. Aan de andere kant ligt de Kelder. Hier zit een doorgang naar de Toverspiegel Kamer. Aan de andere kant van de Open Plek ligt het Bergpad. In het noorden ligt een grot, als je hierin gaat, kom je in de Mijningang. Aan de andere kant ligt De Mijn. Verhaal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' 'Terra' Terra is de eerste die deze wereld bezoekt. Als hij aankomt in het kasteel van de Koningin, hoort hij de Koningin haar Toverspiegel raadplegen. Ze vraagt wie de mooiste in het land is, waarop de Spiegel antwoord met Sneeuwwitje, een meisje met een hart vol puur licht. Op dit moment vraagt Terra zich hardop af of Meester Xehanort deze wereld had bezocht op zijn zoektocht naar het licht. De Koningin hoort hem, maar voor hij weggaat, vraagt ze hem om een gunst. Namelijk om Sneeuwwitje te vermoorden en haar hart als bewijs mee terug te nemen. In ruil daarvoor mag hij de Spiegel vragen waar Xehanort is. Terra weet niet zeker of hij een tweede hart wil stelen, maar de Koningin zegt dat ze geen behoefte heeft aan het hart aangezien ze genoeg licht in haar eigen hart heeft. Terra gaat op zoek naar Sneeuwwitje, aangezien zij misschien Meester Xehanort heeft ontmoet. Hij vindt haar op een weide waar ze bloemen plukt en hij voelt de goedheid en puurheid van haar hart. Maar voor hij haar kan vragen naar Meester Xehanort, verschijnen er Unversed die haar het woud injagen. Terra keert terug naar de Koningin, die beledigt is omdat hij terugkwam zonder Sneeuwwitjes hart. Terra legt uit dat hij nooit van plan was haar te vermoorden, maar de Koningin is nog steeds woedend. Ze dwingt de Spiegel om Terra mee te nemen in de diepte van de Spiegel. Daar vecht hij tegen de Geest van de Spiegel. Terra weet te ontkomen en de Koningin vraagt met tegenzin naar Xehanorts verblijfplaats. De Spiegel vertelt Terra dat hij in een woestenij is waar een grote oorlog had plaatsgevonden. Terra verlaat de wereld om Meester Yen Sid om raad te vragen. 'Ventus' Ventus komt hier als tweede, net op het moment dat de Zeven Dwergen gaan werken in de mijn. Hij volgt hen, maar ze denken dat hij een dief is en verstoppen zich in kratten en mijnkarretjes. Hij vraagt hen of ze weten waar Terra is, maar ze weigeren met hem te praten. Als hij langs het huisje van de dwergen loopt, hoort hij een gil uit het woud. De gil kwam van Sneeuwwitje, die bang is voor de Duisternis in het donkere bos. Ventus helpt haar om op een veilige plaats te komen en beschermd haar tegen de Unversed terwijl ze naar het huisje lopen. Ze gaat naar boven om uit te rusten. Terwijl Ventus de omgeving verkent, komen de dwergen thuis. Sneeuwwitje vertelt over haar ontmoeting met Terra en de dwergen beschuldigen hem voor het sturen van een horde monsters en gooien de "dief" eruit. Terwijl Ventus door het woud loopt om Terra te zoeken, wordt hij aangevallen door een reusachtige Unversed, de Mad Treant. Hij verslaat hem en gaat naar de weide aan de andere kant. Hier ziet hij een oude vrouw die een rode appel laat vallen. Hij geeft haar de appel en vraagt of ze Terra heeft gezien. Ze vertelt hem dat hij haar bedreigd had om te zeggen waar Meester Xehanort is, waardoor Ventus zich afvraagt wat zijn vriend had gedaan. 'Aqua' Aqua komt naar deze wereld als Sneeuwwitje net door de oude heks vergiftigd is met een giftige appel. Ze ziet de dwergen rouwen bij haar glazen kist en besluit naar het kasteel van de Koningin te gaan om te zoeken naar iets wat helpt. Op de binnenplaats ontmoet ze de Prins, die zich afvraagt waar de prinses is die hij ooit had ontmoet. Aqua vertelt hem over Sneeuwwitje en hij gaat naar haar toe om te helpen. Als Aqua in de Toverspiegel Kamer aankomt, wordt ze in de spiegel getransporteerd. Ze verslaat de Geest van de Toverspiegel, die zegt dat aangezien de Koningin dood is, hij zijn doel volbracht heeft en verdwijnt. Aqua keert terug naar het woud, waar de Prins Sneeuwwitje kust en haar weer tot leven brengt. Dit herinnert Aqua aan de dag dat Ventus flauwviel in het Land van Vertrek toen hij daar voor de eerste keer kwam en de dag dat hij weer wakker werd. Sneeuwwitje en de Prins gaan samen op reis, terwijl de Dwergen feestvieren en Aqua nadenkt of Ventus ook behoefte had aan een reis. Tussen Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts Enige tijd na Terra-Xehanorts val in de duisternis valt zijn Heartless, Ansem, Zoeker van Duisternis vele werelden aan, waaronder het Dwergenwoud en worden ze opgeslokt door de Duiternis. Zoals veel werelden met hetzelfde lot, werd het herstelt nadat Sora Ansem versloeg en het Eind van de Wereld vernietigde. Karakters |} Vijanden |} Prize Pod Locaties *Terra: Ondergrondse Waterweg. Bovenop de waterval bij uitgang naar de Binnenplaats. Als er geen verschijnen, verlaat dan het gebied en kom terug. Misschien moet je dit een paar keer herhalen. *Ventus: De Mijn. Verlicht gebied aan de rechterkant. Versla de Monotruckers en Red Hot Chili's. *Aqua: Bloemenweide. Gebied aan de linkerkant van het pad naar de Binnenplaats. Schatten |} Trivia *In demo's en trailers was Terra te zien terwijl hij vocht met Unversed voor het huisje van de dwergen, maar deze locatie is niet bereikbaar voor Terra in het spel. *In de Japanse versie straalt de Koningin een rood aura uit vanwege haar woede, waardoor de Geest van de Toverspiegel wordt gedwongen om Terra gevangen te nemen in de spiegel. In de Internationale versies gooit de Koningin een fles met groene vloeistof tegen de spiegel. af:Dwarf Woodlands en:Dwarf Woodlands de:Zwergenwald fr:Forêt des Nains es:Bosque de los Enanitos it:Bosco dei Nani pt:Dwarf Woodlands